My Babysitter's a Vampire: It's a neko world
by super spiral
Summary: Ethan and the gang are glad to have defeated Jesse. What will happen when a neko girl tries to join the group?
1. Lawn of the dead

_I'm not invisible to you just merely overlooked. I watch you and your friends and wonder what it's like to live life with people there to support you. Me? I'm a loner as cats are. My life will change soon enough._

I walked along the road watching Ethan as he laughed and talked with his friend, Benny. I started following them the day they ran back from the movie theatre, triumphant. The two boys said their goodbyes and headed into their houses. I yawned and ducked into an alleyway where I settled, about to doze off.

I opened my eyes quickly to see Benny and Ethan head off again. I stalked my way towards them and crouched low when Ethan looked over his shoulder. They ended up going to the house with the hyperactive dog, Puffles. I haven't seen him around recently when I think about it. I followed the boys into the backyard but saw something that made me freeze still.

The glimmering gold potion slowly dripped over the grave. Benny squatted down to peer where Puffles lay. " Nothing happened " Ethan stated glancing in my direction where I sat still, frozen, my eyes the same color of the potion, staring at Ethan. " Except maybe you killed a cat" Ethan said looking back at Benny.

My ears pricked up as I looked at the night sky. Something was coming down, fast. Rory landed, startling Benny and Ethan. "Boo-ya" he cheered snickering a little. Benny's voice started rising in anger. "Rory, I don't care how undead you are, you do that again and I'll kill you. I waited to see how Rory would reply. "To kill Vampire Ninja you must first find vampire ninja" he said and took off.

Ethan turned back to Benny, "Potion had no effect."

"Maybe your vision was wrong?"

" My visions are never wrong" Ethan said "but your grandma was right, we shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death."

I purred, That dog always tried to chase me anyway why mess with the past when I can plan my future, of not being killed by an overexcited dog.

My sharp hearing picked up something in the dirt. Faint whimpering sounds muffled by mulch. The boys heard it too. Benny bounced up and down with excitement. "Whoa did you hear that, no way, It's puffles It's alive" he whisper-yelled. The two finally dug up puffles. I ducked into the bushes before Puffles could see me and chase me. The dumb dog would not stop whimpering. Benny didn't seem to mind it at all . "That's the sound of me scoring a date with Della" Benny exclaimed as I stalked back to the alleyway to finally get some rest.

I woke up late in the morning and began stalking breakfast, a chubby squirrel scampering along the grass. I crouched low, swishing my tail, raised my bottom and got attacked by a rabid animal who wanted to kill me. I clawed him off my face hissing and spitting. I crouched again, ready to fight. The demonic chipmunk turned to face me and I saw his big red eyes. I got extremely scared and jumped about a foot in the air before running back to my alleyway. There I saw another cat scratching up an empty cardboard box. I flattened my ears and hissed " my territory got it?". I saw the red eyes again as I tumbled out of the alleyway. _Man that cat was strong_ I thought as I tried to find a safe place.

I found myself in front of Ethan's house as I quickly scanned the yard for a hiding spot. I made do with an empty trash bin. I tried to settle down and sleep on it when an uncalled for bird flew over and tried to peck my eyes out. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying not to get killed by random animals.

That evening I was enjoying a non demonic mouse in a crawl space when I heard something. I poked my head out of my hideout and saw all the red-eyed animals make their way to Ethan's house. I followed, curious of what might happen. All of the red eyed beasts thrust themselves into Ethan's house. There they were turned to dust by streams of potion. I scrambled across the kitchen floor, trying to escape the chaos. Suddenly, I got hit with potion. I leaped into an open drawer and tried to make sense of things. I wasn't dust or dead but I was scared and dashed out a window.

"That cat got away" Ethan yelled turning a hamster into dust.

"Let's worry about the ones that are trying to kill us" Sarah yelled back, shooting a raccoon.

I ran back to the alleyway and hid behind a stray wooden board. I took a moment to collect myself. Though I felt strange, nothing seemed to be wrong with me other than I was shaky. So I settled down, and slept.


	2. Abby meets the gang

I honestly didn't know I would chase breakfast that far but I was _really_ hungry. I sat in the road looking at the big Whitechapel high school sign when something hit me, hard. I lay sprawled on the road as the car sped into the distance. I got back onto my paws and looked down. Something white and shiny lay bleeding. _Ow I knocked out my wisdom tooth_ I thought then I realized something. _Cats don't have wisdom teeth._

I ran inside the building as the doors opened, trying to blend in with human feet. Once inside, I dashed through the halls and found myself in the janitor's closet. I sat there, horrified as my fur turned to clothes, my teeth went flat and my ears lost their triangular shape.

I stood up on two paws er legs which seemed to come naturally to me. I walked out of the janitor's closet when I noticed I had a bag that I was holding. Inside were cat treats and a card. The card had my picture and even some letters. I read it to myself slowly _Abby_. The card had a number on it and so did the lockers. I roamed the halls until I found locker eleven, which was next to Ethan and Benny. I opened it and found books which I put a few in my bag.

I closed the locker and just stood there, my stomach growling from lack of breakfast, that's when I remembered the treats. I took the box out of my bag and ate a few. I had about two when Benny looked at me, disgusted. " Are you really eating those?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say " umm, yes?" Benny looked like he would throw up and turned away.

I looked at Ethan " want one?" I asked, trying to be friendly. He started to push my hand away when his eyes turned white. He envisioned me as a cat, transforming into my human self. Ethan's hand dropped as he looked at me with confusion. I got plenty of disgusted looks as more students came into the hallway so I stashed the treats in my locker. There was a loud noise That made me jump. The others didn't seem fazed by it, I remembered I was a cat and had excellent hearing. Everyone walked to different rooms so I checked a piece of paper in my locker.

I quickly made out first period science so I headed there. Benny was in that class and he kept giving me weird looks. I didn't see most of them because there was a documentary on birds that captured my full attention. It took all of my strength not to pounce at the screen. I blinked as the film ended and the terrible noise blasted my ears again. Everyone stood up and left and I followed them. When someone stopped me. I looked at the man who seemed to be in charge of the class. He looked me in the eye "who are you and why are you in my classroom." He held out his hand, "I'll need to check your student I.D." I dug in my bag and found the card. The man statched it up and read it. "Ok Abby" he finally said, " get to your next class." " Uh thank you sir" I said and walked to art.

It was kind of nice in art. I got to paint myself. I probably shouldn't have painted a cat _oopsie_. " It's um interesting Abby" the teacher said, a little confused. Two more periods passed that were pretty much the same. I did something that seemed strange or catlike and got a weird look.

I quietly got lunch after the bell reattled my ears and sat down. Ethan sat down at the same table. "Typical cats don't eat much tuna as their small bodies can't handle the mercury in it like humans can" he said. I looked at my tuna fish sandwich "hello to you too." His voice got low and serious " whatever you're planning to do to Whitechapel just don't ok? You won't be able to" he stared right at me. "How heroic" I mumbled with a mouth full of tuna. "Um hi" Rory said walking next to the table. "What's going on?" I rolled my eyes. "Your buddy thinks I'm trying to take over Whitechapel." "She is?" Rory asked looking down at Ethan. "Well don't" Rory threatened "or else." he quickly flashed his fangs at me and hissed. I hissed back, showing my own fangs.

"So what are you then?" Ethan asked, still a little suspicious. "I'm a very annoyed cat" I said to him. " Aww I love cats" Benny said, walking by as well. " I'm not so sure she's telling the truth" Ethan said as Benny scratched me under the chin. "Your friend got sense" I said to Ethan, purring. "Well whatever" Ethan mumbled. "I guess Erica will like you." "Erica?" I asked. "Yeah this tall, blond hair, nasty temper and **fangs** " Benny said. "She's pretty cool."

That day we walked out of the building as friends.


	3. Three cheers for evil

"You are not doing that!"

"Why not?"

I stood in the hall with Sarah and Erica. Erica was looking at a cheerleading sign up poster. Erica looked at Sarah. "Sarah, you know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader and now that I'm really hot I can"

"I kind of want to" I said. "All the cat agility rushing through my veins can finally have use in human form!"

"You are pretty hyperactive" Sarah stated. "But cheerleaders are more evil than us and we're vampires plus a feral cat." "Hey it's not my fault I'm territorial" I protested. "Anyway those girls were telling mt to 'bite them' for years" Erica said, letting her fangs show and winking. "I dunno if that's what they meant" I said. "It'd be kind of rude if you killed one or two." "This is Erica you're talking to" Sarah reminded me. "Oh come on" Erica said, with fangs at full length. "Who's gonna miss just one?" With that Erca made her way to the sign up sheet.

"I will" Benny said, coming towards us with Ethan by his side. "I've got to keep an eye on her" Sarah said, looking worried. "But how?" Ethan swallowed a laugh, "you could join too." " oh no no no no I can't" Sarah stutterd. The boys imitated holding pom-poms and smiled.

While Sarah and I were changing into cheer outfits, Erica bumped into Ethan. "Hey watch it" she told him snottily as Ethan's eyes became infected with white. He envisioned Stephanie bullying Erica, pushing her and stepping on her glasses. Then he saw Erica, fangs out and eyes bright yellow, hissing. Ethan blinked back to life and watched Erica walk down the hall

Sarah and I walked out of the bathroom in our cheer outfits. Benny got a good look at us. "wow " he said. "You look, peppy." "Thanks, I feel peppy!" I giggled, bouncing up and down. Sarah grabbed my arm. "Calm down kitty" she said. "You have too much energy." "Sorry" I told her, trying to keep still. Sarah sighed. "We have to go anyway, see you guys after possibly the worst moment of my life." "Aw, don't be so grumpy Sarah, come on" I told her, leading her to the gym.

We were doing stretches as the boys approached the gym. "We have to help those poor, innocent, hot cheerleaders." Benny told Ethan. "Did I mention that they're hot?" "I don't really know" Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Sarah and Abby seem to have it under control." "Maybe we should help them, you know for backup" Benny told him. Ethan smiled. "If we didn't that would be irresponsible.

I noticed Benny and Ethan walking into the gym. I mouthed "no" but they didn't see me. Stephanie definitely saw them though. "Get out" stephanie shot as she pushed them out. "Ow" Ethan whined. "We need another way in" Benny said, getting an idea.

I few minutes later, Ethan and Benny walked toward the gym wearing cheer outfits and wigs. "This is a really stupid idea" Etah told Benny. "No one's gonna buy us as chicks." "Well not with the way you are" Benny said. "By the way you're hanging a little low on the left." Ethan tried to push up a part of the outfit and groaned. "Who cares? My point is this is stupid and won't work. That's when Rory walked by. "Well hello foxy ladies" he said. Ethan kept on his sour face until Benny nudged him. "Hi" Benny said. "I'm Betty and this is.." "Veronica" Ethan said, smiling nervously. "Oh so much easier to remember than angel one" Rory motioned toward Benny/Betty "and angel two" Rory said, looking at Ethan/Veronica. "I'll see you gals around" Rory said. Walking down the hall. "See?" Benny told Ethan. "It's try-out time."

I recognized Benny and Ethan dressed as girls as they stood in front of the rest of us. "I can't believe we made it in" Ethan told Benny. "Never underestimate a 'fall on your face' spell" he said back. Ethan gave him a confused look. "You didn't think we got in because we were good right?" "I dunno" Ethan said. "I nailed the jumping bit."

"Uh Betty, Veronica, would you care to join us?" Stephanie said. "Oh uh we care" Benny giggled as he and Ethan pranced over to us. I shook my head, embarrased at what those two were doing. "The star is the most important part of the routine it has to be perfect if we are going to get enough team spirit" Stephanie told us as she positioned our arms to make the shape of the star. "Let's start the cheer." Stephanie inhaled, ready to start chanting. "I wanna hear you shout!" We all put our hands in the center of the star. Being across from Ethan, I noticed his eyes space out and turn white. He was hearing a chant in his vision. "We're the devils and we're gonna knock you out!" While the chant played in his mind he saw all the people sitting on bleachers passing out. "What's wrong with Veronica?" a girl asked me. "Is she having a stroke?" "I think she's just excited to be on the team" I said, wondering what he was seeing in his vision.

Ethan's vision ended as people started walking over to the bags. Ethan had been propped up by all the arms around him but as they left so did his support. I caught him as he shook himself from his vision. "You ok?" I asked softly as he looked up at me. One of Stephanies friends was watching us and Ethan saw her. "Um yeah just really excited to be on the team!" he said, twirling a lock of hair on his wig. "Get to the showers rookies" Stephanie ordered. "Some of you new recruits are rank" she said looking at Benny and Ethan.

"She's really prickly" Benny said as the real girls went to the locker room. "We should follow them." "We should not" Ethan said. "I'm not a stalker." "We have to tell Sarah about your vision." "Wait how did you know I had a vision?" Ethan said, looking at Benny. "I ought to know by now" was Benny's answer. Ethan gave in."Fine" he said. "But just to talk to Sarah alright. "Attaboy " Benny said as they walked into the girls locker room.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked Benny and Ethan as they tried to go into the shower area. "I just wanted to fix my hair " Benny said, pretending to be Betty. I hit him in the head with a brush. "Ow not what I meant" he said, still using his girl voice. "Save the act for your idiot friends" she said, not letting Ethan talk. I stared at them. "Why did you even" I started to say as Ethan started talking in a low voice. "Don't blow our cover" he said. "I had a terrible vision." "Ditto" Sarah said. "I'm going to need to wash my eyes out with soap." "I think we should listen to him" I said. "He seemed completely focused on his vision so it must be important." "We don't know what power Erica is capeable of" Ethan continued. "I think she's going to suck the blood out of the whole school." "Well you said what you wanted to say so just practice your cheers and have a cold shower" Sarah said, walking in another direction. "If you say so" Benny said, walking forward. I made a face. "At home duh" I said pushing him out the door.

Back in the gym, Benny started saying one of the cheers. "We're forces of nature that's what makes a star" He scowled. "You know, something about that just makes me feel all tingly inside." Ethan giggled. "You sure it's our new cheers and not your new boyfriend" Ethan motioned toward Rory who was walking towards them. "Hello again my beautiful babe" he said to Benny/Betty. Benny tried to hide the sour look on his face. "Oh sweetie stop" he flirted. "stop " he mumbled as he walked.

The next day Ethan and Benny quickly grabbed lunch and tried to find a place to sit. "Am I twirling to late before I pop and lock?" "I didn't want to say it just then, but you have to rotate from the core" Ethan said as he shook his head. "Ugh what am I saying?" he wondered aloud. I walked over to them at the same time as Rory. "Wassup, my main men" he said. "And neko." "Rory, I didn't know you were the school mascot" Ethan said, looking at his costume. "Best way to hang with all the hot cheerleaders" Rory said. "And there's this one girl, names Betty so into me." I tried not to burst out laughing as Benny sat down at a random table, disgusted. "What about Veronica" Ethan asked. "Meh , she's okay" Rory said. Ethan's smile faded. "Just okay?" "Yeah, her legs are kind of meaty" he said and walked off. That time I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing. "Way to go Ethonica" I giggled, as I sat down with him and Benny.

I ran into Sarah after cheer practice. She was looking very worried. "Sarah what's wrong?" I asked her. "It's Erica she went to find Stephanie and I think she's going to kill her." "We should check her locker" I said, turning a corner.

Sarah and I found Erica at Stephanie's locker, talking to her. "You girls used to tease me about how much I ate" she said. "I still have a healthy appetite, only a slightly different diet" she growled. Then she hissed, preparing to let her fangs sink into Stephanie. Stephanie put her hands up to her face as her eyes glowed pink. The pink light flowed into the hall, setting onto Sarah's face. I got out of there just as the light fell onto my tail.

I scrambled into an empty classroom and waited for my tail and ears to disappear. They tended to come out around heavy amounts of paranormal energy. I was able to control it around my friends but sometimes I couldn't help it. I got out of the school as soon as my ears and tail vanished.

I met with the boys later that night. I found them in Ethan's room, studying Benny's spellbook. "Hey, Abby look what I found" Benny motioned me over to where they were sitting. I sat on the desk in a cat-like position, peering at the book. "You sit weird" Ethan told me, not looking up from the book. "You dressed up as a girl and the weird thing is the way I sit?" I shot back. "Moving on" Benny said. "See most of the spells in here revolve around the elements, fire, water, earth, air that's what makes a star." "Wait" I said. "One of our cheer positions is a star oh I have a bad feeling where this is headed." Ethan started saying the cheer. "We're forces of nature that's what makes a star." I started mumbling the rest. "We may look like girls." "But that's not all we are" all three of us said. "Oh man" Ethan said. "So Stephanie doesn't just act like a witch." "She is one" Benny finished. "She doesn't want team spirits she wants human spirits" I shuddered.

The chime of Ethan's phone startled me off the desk. A look of concern grew on Ethan's face as Benny helped me up. "What's the matter?" Benny asked, noticing Ethan's face. "Sarah's taking the squad over tonight" he said. "To see Betty and Veronica. The boys stared at me. I stared back. "What?" They kept staring at me. "Oh right um see ya when they get here" I said and got out of Ethan's room as fast as I could.

I went back in there after Benny and Ethan got changed to help them with their wigs. I was trying to pin down Benny's wig as Ethan pulled some money out of his wallet and gave it to Jane. "Now" he said. "Mom and Dad won't find out about this right." Jane smirked. "Not from me but I'm not so sure about you" she said as I finished Benny's wig as Ethan handed Jane five more dollars. I walked over to Jane, lowered my head and rubbed my cheek against hers. Ethan looked at me with a weird face. "Um what were you doing to my sister?" "Oh sorry, I was showing respect, the way a cat would" I smiled sheepishly. Ethan pulled on his wig as the doorbell rang. "Come on girls" I said in a sing-song voice. "Your guests are here!"

I stood with Ethan and Benny, looking at all the girls gathered in the living room. Jane smiled politely, offering snacks. Sarah ran up to us, giggling. "Hi gals" she chirped. "Nice hair oh we're gonna have so much fun telling ghost stories and giving each other mani-pedis." Benny got a little over excited. "And make sundaes and do each other's hair and-" I extended my claws and scratched him on the arm to make him stop. "Ow" he pouted, getting the point. "Sarah you know Stephanie's a witch right" Ethan said, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear him. Sarah giggled "I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch but she's actually really sweet you know" she giggled. "As long as your not ugly." With that she jogged over to the other girls. I followed as I was under Stephanie's spell. Ethan nudged Benny. "I think Abby, Sarah and the rest of the squad have been spelled" he said. "They're acting like total girls."

I jumped up on the coffee table, giggling. "Let's have a pillow fight!" I squealed. Ethan and Benny watched us as we hit each other with pillows. Jane joined in, holding a giant stuffed bear. Benny looked at us, confused. "Is there something we're supposed to be doing?" "Yeah" Ethan said. "The whole school and my mom and dad can't stop the cheerleaders." Benny kept his eyes fixed on us, feathers flying. "Tomorrow is hours away" Benny turned toward Ethan and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" They giggled. "Pillow fight!" the two dove into the crowd, laughing with the rest of us.

Ethan woke with a start, trying to remember last night. "Benny?" he said groggily. "Benny wake up!" Ethan threw a pillow at Benny, causing him to jolt awake. I jumped off the bed I made out of Ethan's desk. "Gotta go" I giggled as I kissed Benny on the cheek and jumped out the window to a nearby tree and scaled down it. "I can't believe it" Benny said, looking out the window. Ethan was still half asleep. "She's under a spell remember?" me mumbled, trying to drag himself out of bed. "Oh right" Benny sounded a little disappointed. Ethan was about to nod off. "And I think we were too cuz your nails are red" He quickly sat up. "Oh my gosh your nails are red!" Benny looked at Ethan. "Youre's are pink" Benny's lip trembled. "I feel so violated" he whimpered.

Ethan sat down at his desk, observing the spellbook."Shouldn't a reversal spell stop her just fine" There was a knock on the door. Benny and Ethan scrambled to shove their wigs into the desk. "Come in" Ethan said, trying to pick off his glittery face paint. Ethan relaxed seeing it was Benny's grandma. Benny looked confused. "Grandma what are you doing here?" Ms. Weir smiled. "I promised Jane some strength potion" she said. "But I also came to give you these. She handed the boys each a pom-pom. "Um thanks for the pom-poms" Benny said. "Oh not pom-poms" his grandma said. "Protection wands for the big rally. You don't think I heard those cheerleaders practicing last night?" Benny and Ethan exchanged an awkward glance. "Don't be fooled boys beneath those pigtails and short skirts there's some big black magic at work." Her expression softened. "Of course not all cheerleaders are bad. Back in my day I had the highest kick on the squad." She set an old yearbook. "There was one girl who was desperate to get on the team, she was consumed with bitterness wonder what happened to her?" "Well you guys better get ready for your big day" Grandma Weir left.

"Wow" Ethan said,looking at the yearbook. "Your grandma was hot." Benny recoiled. "Are you trying to ruin the word hot for me forever?" "Look at this" Ethan said, pointing to a yearbook picture. "I don't want to know how hot she was." "No, look it's-" "Stephanie?" Benny stared at the photo. Benny looked at some writing at the bottom of the page. "Look that symbol I've seen it in my spellbook it's called the trefoil knot it means immortality." "Which explains why Stephanie's still fifteen, I'm so loving your hot grandma with the magic pom-poms" Benny frowned. "Don't talk about my grandma like that."

The whole school was gathered on the bleachers, unaware of the doom they were facing. The light dimmed as the routine started.

"The moment has come"

"This is it"

"This is our finest hour"

"No stopping us now"

"You can't resist our power"

We moved into the star formation, chanting. "We're forces of nature that's what makes a star we may look like girls but that's not all we are!" All the cheerleaders chanted roboticley. "Garna virto immortalis Garna virto immortalis"

The girls kept chanting as Stephanie began to levitate. "Give up now because you're gonna be beat we're out for power and you're in for defeat" We kept chanting over and over again. "Garna virto immortalis" "Now Benny" Ethan yelled over the chanting. They waved the protection wands. "Subsis orinor limmemock nau subsis orinor limmemock nau" Stephanie glared at them. "Back off geeks I've been waiting fifty years for this and nothing will stop me. The chanting continued as the people's souls flowed into Stephanie. "Push the wands towards Abby" Ethan told Benny as Stephanie chanted. "We join our hands together see the perfect shape we make this five star tradition is impossible to break. The boys waved their pom-poms at me and I broke free from the spell. "Guys" I screamed. "Stephanie's a witch and she's spelled Sarah" "We know" Ethan yelled back. "Step out of formation quick!" I jumped back as the rest fell over.

The lights came back on and the souls returned to their bodies. I started to remember what I did when my mind belonged to Stephanie. "Wait" I looked at Benny. "I kissed you?" Benny nodded and patted his cheek. "Right here" I started to freak out. "Um you know that-" "Yeah I know we're cool" he told me. Erica was eyeing the cheerleaders. "Sweet it's like an all you can eat buffet" I shook my head at her. "No one likes Stephanie anyway she's she's" I finished Erica's sentence. "She's old" "Ew" said Erica.

Stephanie started shouting at Benny's grandma. "You you ruined everything" "Poor Stephanie" said Ms. Weir. "I remember how mean girls were to you back then." I yowled as a dagger materialized into Stephanie's hand. Grandma Weir was quick to react and used her own magic to remove Stephanie's powers. "What I forgot was how much you deserved it. Benny threw his pom-poms on the ground. "I'm so done with cheerleading." "Smart kids" said Grandma Weir. "All that jumping around is fun but what you're left with is saggy pom-poms" "Way to make me have a hairball Ms. Weir" I groaned as we left the building.


End file.
